Long Time Feelings
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: GaaxFemNaru AU story. Gaara and Naruko have been the best of friends since they were small, now that they are older they've realized they love each other but neither will admit it, fearing they will ruin their friendship. Will they final tell one another?


Finally November is over! It was a horrible month. I still have all the oneshot idea's I made up during the no internet era I had to go through so I'm trying to finish up writing them. XD Hopefully I'll finish them all soon cause I tend to procrastinate especially when I think of other story ideas, like the one I just finish for my cousin. She wanted me to make a twilight story remix so that she was in. It was actually really good in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if so a majority of the female characters would have magically disappeared. Haha no offence to people that like them, but they all really annoy me for some reason.

**Long Time Feelings**

Gaara dropped into his seat with a sigh and unbuttoned the coat to his pristine black suit, after a tiring week of work all he wanted to do was sit for a second before he got his things together to go home for the weekend. Leaning back in his large leather chair he closed his eyes and thought about the being that has never at one moment left his mind.

Her name was Naruko, she was his only friend and had been since they were in elementary school. They had been together throughout elementary school, middle school, high school, and they even went to the same university. Even now they were inseparable, seeing as how she was his assistant/secretary. Though throughout the years he had grown to love her, but he would never tell her for he feared that it would ruin their friendship and she'd not accept his feelings. It was fine with him as long as she was near him he was happy.

A soft knock on the door pulled him from his fantasizing of his crush. Gently the door opened to show Naruko, who walked into the room quietly after closing the door behind her. She had golden hair that cascaded down to the small of her back, while her bangs framed her heart shaped face. Bright sky blue eyes shined like sapphires as she made her way over to his desk. A white blouse hugged her chest as well as her curves, and a short black skirt that reached just above her knees wrapped around her thighs nicely. She had a pair of elegant black heels that made her short petite stature seem a bit taller, although he was still taller then her. A bright smile spread across her plump rosy lips when she stopped in front of his desk.

"Hey Gaara I have your schedule for next week," she said as she walked around my desk and took a seat on top of it and crossed her legs while looking at her palm pilot.

Gaara grumbled in distain before slumping farther into his chair and once again closing his eyes.

"Don't grumble at me, I made sure you barely have anything. The only thing you really have to do is have one big meeting with some of the larger corporations on Thursday, seeing as how you are the head of Sabuku Corp. it shouldn't be a problem. Other than that you're free for the week since this week was hectic," the blond said then put down her phone to look over her best friend/boss.

Gaara had grown up nicely over the years. When they were little he had been one of the short and skinnier males in their grade, but now he was 6" 5' and muscular. Under his white dress shirt she could see the definition of his 8 pack. His red shaggy hair lay flat on his head and a kanji symbol of love was tattooed to his forehead. But what drew her in the most were his emerald green eyes that at this moment in time were covered with his pale eyelids.

She had had a crush on him for years put never knew if and when the right moment was to tell him. But last night she had decided that today would be the day, she was going to tell him her real feelings and hopefully his feelings would be the same.

"So Gaara, what are you planning on doing this weekend seeing as how you have it off," asked Naruko as she watched her crush open his eyes and look straight into hers.

"I'm not sure, probably sleep tomorrow," the red head lazily said.

"Then do you wanna hangout with me on Saturday?" question the blond in hopes he'd say yes.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we can always think of something along the way," Naruko said with a bright smile.

Soon the room went silent. Naruko ended up fiddling with the hem of her skirt out of nervousness while Gaara looked her body up and down enjoying his view.

"Hey Gaara…?" Naruko meekly whispered, looking at her hands.

"Yeah," Gaara said as he watched a blush blossom across her cheeks, he slowly started to sit up straight.

"I have something to tell you that I have meaning to say for a long time," her blush becoming brighter as the words spilled from her lips.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Uh…… I love you!" she burst out which made her turn brighter then a tomato.

Gaara was shock but quickly shook it off and stood from his chair to tower over Naruko who has still sitting on his desk. He lifted her chin for her to look into his eyes where he was able to see embarrassment, but most of all love. Swiftly he leaned down and caught her lips in a scorching kiss.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her thin waist, pulling her as closely as he could. She too then wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers through his hair as she gave into his kiss.

While the steamy make out ensued one of his hands found its way to her D-cup breast and kneaded it causing her to moan out into his mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth finding every crevice. He then pulled away from the kiss and went for her neck where he sucked along her tan column. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse now leaving her in her white lacey bra which brought out her tan. Gaara uncrossed her legs and nestled in between them.

Naruko continued to moan, but found the will to pull off his black suit coat and unbutton his white shirt leaving his creamy chest for her to see.

Gaara lifted his head from her neck as she fell onto his desk panting. Gaara smirked before reached behind her and unzipping her skirt and tugged it off her well sculpted legs then threw it onto his chair. She was wearing a matching lacey white thong. The sight of her spread out across his desk made him harder. The red head unzipped and unbuttoned his pants to give his cock a bit of freedom.

Naruko got up to lean onto her elbows to see the view of her long time crush. She could feel the heat pool into her nether region and herself become wetter as she looked at his muscular godly body to his foot long and 5 inch thick cock that was still covered by his blood red boxers. The blond smirked mischievously as she decided she'd tease the red head. Naruko laid back down across the desk and spread her legs wider then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. She started to pinch her nipples and moan from the feeling. Gaara was quickly enticed with the image before him.

After pinching her nipples, one of Naruko's hands went to her mouth where she sucked at it as if where a lollipop, while the other found its way into her thong. A moan escaped her lips as her finger found its way into her hot soaking wet channel. Gaara's eyes became half lidded as he watched her play with herself, soon he started rubbing his manhood through his boxers. Pre-cum could be seen sliding onto the desk as now both of her hands found their way into her thong, one playing with her clit while the other had three fingers thrusting in and out.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore, he swiftly grabbed her hands from her pussy and pinned them with one hand above her head as the other tore off her now wet thong. Naruko panted and whimpered from the loss then spread her legs wider giving him a better view of her womanhood that was beckoning for him to come. The Sabuku heir pulled down his boxers and aligned his extremely hard cock with her wet entrance. With one quick thrust he was sheathed all the way into her tight canal. The blonde's scream of both pleasure and pain echoed throughout the office.

After a minute of adjusting to his large sized manhood Naruko gave his the ok to move. Gaara didn't need to be told twice and he pulled out until the tip was the only this that still remained in and roughly thrust it back in. While he picked up speed in his thrusts her moans became louder.

"… Harder… Deeper!" Naruko moaned as she wrapped her still high heel cover feet around Gaara's waist pushing him in deeper.

Following her demands he started thrusting in more deeply and a lot rougher, where he kept hitting a bundle of nerves that made her scream in ecstasy.

Soon both of them were near their climaxes, and with a couple more deep thrusts Naruko came screaming Gaara's name. Her pussy wrapped around his cock tighter, so after a few thrusts his came while groaning out the blonde's name. Naruko's overly wet channel milked him of all his nectar.

Exhausted Gaara didn't pull out but picked up Naruko and sat down on his large chair where they basked in the after glow. Naruko's large breast pressed against his chest as she nuzzled into his neck. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist. A smile found its way on both their faces.

"I love you Naruko and I have for a while. I was just afraid it would ruin our friendship if I told you," Gaara whisper into her ear then kissed it.

"Ohhhh… well don't worry I love you with all my heart!" she exclaimed with a bright grin on her face and bounced up, not knowing what it would cause.

Gaara groaned, slowly he started to feel himself harden again. With a smirk on his face he leered at Naruko, who felt him hardening as well and went wide eyed.

"I guess it's time for round 2," the Sabuku heir chuckled evilly.


End file.
